cathy vs Rio and yuma and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Takes a place a day after my Hart and Tori fanfic. Cathy finds out Rio cheated on Hart with yuma causing her to challenge Rio and yuma to a duel. who will win? Madeup cards are used. I don't own zexal. Pip is 15, Hart is 16, Yuma and Tori is 19 and Rio is 20. Dextra is 25. contains one sided Cathy x Hart and implied one sided Dextra x Hart. Sorry for errors. Rated T to be safe.


19 year old Cathy was in the park relaxing and then she got a text from 15 year old pip. She read the text and she was in anger what she saw. She saw proof Rio cheated on Hart with yuma. Cathy's reaction was " Rio will pay for hurting my Hart!". Pip texted " make her pay for hurting your crush's heart. cathy put her dueldisk on and said " Look like I am gonna to duel Rio!". She then saw yuma and Rio in the park with a lot of pure joy. Which made Cathy more mad . she knew she would mostlikely have to duel yuma too. Yuma and Rio walked past Cathy and Cathy jump in front of them. Rio said " what you want?". Cathy said in a mad voice " revenge you two hurt someone i care about.". Yuma and Rio said " what are you talking about?" Cathy said " You two know what I am talking about!". Yuma and Rio said " lies! let us go.". Cathy said " I am not doing that unless you defeat me in a 2 vs 1 duel. Yuma and Rio said " Fine! we will crush you!". Rio, Yuma and cathy said " D-gazer set! Dueldisk set! Duel!".

Cathy said " I go 1st. I summon Cat Girl in attack mode. I set 3 cards facedown. Then I play my spell, Mad cat attack! I target a cat monster. Then I pick a player. That player lose lifepoints equal to the targeted monster's sum of it's attack points and it's defense points. My cat girl has 1200 attack points and 1600 defense points. That's a total of 2800 points. So the player i pick take 2800 points of damage! I pick Rio! So Rio lose 2800 lifepoints!". Yuma screamed " Rio!" while Rio's lifepoints went down to 1200. Rio said " you wil not win!". Cathy said " I am fightning for someone you two hurt! I end my turn!". Rio said " whatever... I draw!". Cathy said " I play my trap, cat tail slap! when a player draws a card, all players lose lifepoint equal to the sum of the attack of all cat monsters. That is 1200. So all of us lose 1200 lifepoints.". Rio said " yuma, please win this!" when her lifepoints hit zero. Yuma said " I will win this, Cathy!" while his lifepoints went down to 2800 lifepoints. Cathy said " No! you will not win! You will pay for what you two did when you hurt my crush." while her lifepoints went down to 2800. Yuma said " we did not do anything to him!". Cathy said " Liar!". Yuma said " My turn! I draw! I play a spell, xyz banishing show . I banish 2 random xyz monsters from my extra deck to banish all cards on your field. You lose 300 lifepoints for each card. I can't special summon the turn i play this card. So you lose 900 lifepoints!". Cathy screamed while her lifepoints went down to 1900. Yuma said " I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode. It attacks you directly!". Cathy screamed while her lifepoints went down to 100. Yuma said " You can't win! I set 1 card facedown! My turn is over.". Pip came over to watch the duel . She bringed Tori and Hart to watch the duel. Tori and Hart screamed to Cathy " Don't give up! Show yuma what you got!". Pip screamed " I forget to tell you, Cathy! Yuma cheated on Tori with Rio!". Cathy's face was in rage and said " How dare you, Rio and Yuma to hurt Tori and Hart! My turn , I draw! I play my spell, Cathy's cat Hart! This card will show my feelings! I know they are one sided.".

"Lame!" Rio and yuma said. " Leave her alone and shut up!" Hart screamed Cathy blushed a little bit hearing her crush defending her and she said " My spell card let me pay half of my lifepoints to special summon a cat monster from my deck in attack mode. I special summon Hart, the catboy ( level 2/earth/beast/ atk 1000/def 1200) in attack mode.". Cathy's lifepoints went down to 50 while Hart, the catboy was special summoned to her field. Tori said " I think Cathy have a crush on you.". Hart said " I think so. she's way better than Rio!". Pip and Tori said " True!". Cathy said " I use Hart, the catboy's effect, when summoned I can destory 1 monster on the field. Hart, the catboy then gains attack equal to that monster's attack points. I destory your Gogogo Golem! Meaning Hart, the catboy's attack is now 2800!". Yuma said " oh no my facedown is useless!" while his monster was destoryed and Hart, the catboy's attack went up to 2800!". Cathy said " Hart, the catboy attack you directly!". Yuma screamed "No!" while his lifepoints hit zero. " Yay she won!" Hart, Pip and Tori said. Yuma and Rio runaway like cry babies.

Pip, Tori and Hart came to Cathy. Pip highfived Cathy. Tori and Hart gave her a nonromantic friendly hug and they said " thank you, Cathy. you was so brave!". Cathy said " no problem!". Tori and Hart said " How should we repay you?". Cathy said " you don't own me anything. There is one favor.". Tori and Hart asked " what is it?". Cathy blushed very hard and gave Hart a big hug before he could react. Tori gave Hart a big romantic kiss on Hart's lips before he could react to it. she let him go then. Hart said " I guess you have a crush on me.". Cathy blushed hard red like a tomato and said " yes I do have a crush on you. I know it's one sided. ". Hart said " I don't like you in that way. You are at least 50000 times nicer and prettier than Rio!". Cathy smiled and blushed very hard eventhough Hart did not like her in that way he was so nice and sweet about it. Cathy said " see you later " to all 3 of them blushing hard while speaking to Hart. Hart, Tori and pip walked home.

25 year old Dextra was watching the whole thing . She said " So cute. That Cathy have a crush on Hart. That melted my heart.". Dextra walked home and said while walking " Hart is more cute than kite!".


End file.
